My Life Would Suck Without You
by writer4life13
Summary: Marley's life sucked. Her parents were never around. Her brother, Ryan, left for college. Her ex-boyfriend abused her, and she only has one true friend, Luna. She hated school, she couldn't wait to get out of the small town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I love you Marley" Brock said, in his deep sexy voice. He grabbed my hands and looked deep in my eyes. He leaned in--- __**BEEP BEEP!!**_ Ugh! Stupid alarm clocks ruin everything. I had the perfect dream going about my high school crush and it woke me up. I hit the off button on my alarm, pulled my self out of bed, walked into my bathroom and started to get ready for school.

I got out of the shower twenty minutes later when I heard my phone go off. I walked over to my bed and picked it up. Luna.

"Hello?" I said.

"Marley! Good morning." She said in a sing-song way.

"Luna! What do you want? I have to get ready for school."

"Well, I wanted to know if you could pick me up for school today."

"Umm, okay? Sure. Bye"

"Bye"

That was Luna, my best friend. She was always in a cherry mood. I shook my head and walked into my closet, picked out and outfit and got dressed. I walked downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar, my bag, and my keys. I walked out to my car. I loved my car. It was a cherry red mustang. I got in and drove to Luna's house. I loved driving to Luna's, it was an adventure. Luna lived with her grandparents, in an old Victorian house. It was surrounded by trees. It looked beautiful in the fall, but it was winter and so everything was covered in a light snow. I pulled into the long drive that led to the house. When I pulled up the house, Luna came out and hopped in.

"You ready for another long day of boring school?" she asked

"Totally!" I said sarcastically "not"

She laughed

When we got to school, I parked in the student parking lot. I couldn't wait for next year. My senior year, then I could be done and leave this small town. We got out of my car, grabbed our stuff and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Marley, Hey Luna" Steve said as he walked over to us.

"Hey Steve" I said, continuing walking.

"Hey Steve!" Luna said as she grabbed his hand and they started walking.

Steve and Luna had been dating for about 5 months. They were so cute together. I opened the school doors, to get a blast of warm air. I walked to my locker, leaving Luna and Steve behind. I got my books and walked to homeroom. Mrs. Nelson's class was full of boys throwing paper airplanes and girls gossiping. I walked to my seat and sat down. I got a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around.

"Hi, I'm new here" the guy said.

"Hey, I'm Marley, Marley Miller" I said back. He was totally cute.

"Hi Marley, I'm Scott Hawthorne" He smiled

. "So where did you come from Scott?"

"Oh, I came from Ohio."

"Sweet, but why did you come to boring old Plymouth?" I said

"Parent's work." He said

"Oh that sucks. I've never lived anywhere else but here. A lot of people from here are from Plymouth, haven't moved or anything"

"Really?"

"Yeah, people will go off to college, but they always come back to live here" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He smiled. The bell rang and Mrs. Nelson came into the room.

"Good Morning class" she said smiling and turning on the TV for announcements.

I turned back around and watched my fellow classmates. Blah, Blah ,Blah could they be anymore lamer. I got another tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked

"Can I see your schedule?" Scott asked.

"Sure" I handed it to him, he smiled at it. "What?"

"We have the same classes" He grinned. He had a sexy grin. Oh man what I am thinking. I like Brock not him. I have to talk to Luna.

"Sweet, you can walk with me. Where's your locker?" I smiled.

"Umm, its number 520"

"No way" I smiled, "my locker is 521"

"Awesome" he grinned.

I might just start liking school. He was so cute. His brown eyes, brown hair that swooped across his forehead. Total hottie. I mean his was hotter than Brock. Oh my god. What did I just say? He is hotter, than Brock, and nicer. The bell interrupted my thoughts as I got up and walked out with Scott. We went to our lockers got our books and headed off to math. I passed Luna in the hallway. Great.

"Who is this?" she said pointing to Scott.

"Oh this Scott, he is new."

"Hi" He said.

"Oh, my name is Luna, Luna Hall" she said.

"Well, we will see you at lunch, bye" I said

"Okay bye." She walked away.

"Let's go before we are late"

We walked into Math and sat down. Mrs. Lovato came in late, like always.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student today. Scott Hawthorne" she said pointing to Scott in the back beside me. He waved as the class turned around and looked at him.

"Okay class, we will be doing a project with shapes." She said pulling papers out of a stack. The class groaned.

"Its going to be easy, all you do is pick a shape, chooses different items of that shape and give to me. You have two weeks to do it and you will get a partner" she said passing out information sheets. "I'll be nice this time and let you pick your own partners" Scott looked at me.

"Will you be my partner?" he asked

"Defiantly" I smiled.

The rest of the period was fun. We decided we were going to triangles. After class, we were walking to Social Studies, when I saw Brock. God was he ever cute. I looked at Scott next to me. "Do you play any sports?" I asked.

"Basketball, Base-Ball, and Football" He said looking at me.

"Oh my god. I love every single sport you play. Football is the best though." I said smiling.

"Really? You're a sports girl. What sports to do you play?"

"I don't play sports here. I play for fun, with my family or friends"

"Maybe we can play sometime, but you should come watch me play tomorrow night."

"You're on the basketball team? But you just got here." I said confused.

"I've been here a week, but I just started school. I made the team last week."

"Okay then, I'll be there." I smiled at him as I slid in my chair, with him beside me. He smiled back. Man, this guy was like made for me. I must have missed the lesson, because the bell just rang. After 4th hour, it was lunch. Finally, I was hungry. I walked to my locker, put my books away. Scott did the same. We walked down the cafeteria. I saw Luna and Steve sitting down at a table. I got my food and waited for Scott; we walked over to Luna and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" said Steve. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Scott. He's new." I said eating my corn. "Scott, this Steve, Luna's boyfriend"

Scott nodded "hey, dude"

I looked at Luna, who was looking at me. I could tell she needed to talk to me about Scott. I finished eating my lunch, when I heard my name.

"Hey, Miller" I turned and saw Nick, coming towards me.

"Hey Nick, what do you need?" I asked.

"We are having a football game this Saturday, you in?" he asked

"I don't know, could I bring someone"

"Of course, you're Marley Miller, football queen, do whatever you want"

"Oh whatever." I laughed "I'll see you Saturday then"

"Awesome" we did the handshake thing, "later Miller"

I turned back around, and faced Scott. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Want to come play football with the queen?"

He chuckled, "sure why not."

"Sweet" I said smiling at him.

The lunch bell rang; everyone filed out and went to class. Scott and I went to English. We walked through the door and slid into our seats.

"Yo, Miller, you coming this weekend" Andy said, from behind me.

"Umm, why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Awesome, hey Fisher, Miller is coming." Andy said

I about screamed, Brock was in this class, since when? Oh my god. He is going to be there this weekend.

"That's awesome, Andy" Brock smiled at me "I heard you got killer skills"

"Oh yeah, I'm the queen of football" I said proudly

"We'll see about that."

"Oh whatever, you can talk the walk, but you can't walk the walk" I smirked.

"Whatever"

I turned around. Scott was laughing "what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, Marley."

Last hour was study hall. Scott sat next to me in the library.

"Want to come over tonight and work on our project?" Scott asked

"Sure what time?"

"You have a car right?"

"Yep, you need a ride?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright." I said as I got up and walked over to a section of books. He followed me.

"So you're pretty popular with the jocks aren't you? He asked glancing at books.

"I guess so, my brother was a jock. I went to all the games, the boys got to know me, so we just hang. I thought that after my brother graduated they wouldn't give me the time of day, but things are just the same." I picked up a book.

"Cool" he smiled at me.

He had a hot smile. We just walked around the library, until the bell rang. We walked up to our lockers, grabbed our stuff. I walked over to Luna's locker.

"Steve's taking you home right?" I asked

"Yep." She glanced back at me, then back to her locker.

"Okay, well I'm going to be at Scott's tonight to work on a project. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun guys. Bye" she closed her locker, as Steve came up.

"Bye" Scott and I said at the same time.

"Come on, let's go." I said walking towards the student parking lot. I walked up to my car, unlocked it, put my stuff in the back. I looked up at Scott who was just standing there. "What?" I asked

"You have my dream car" He said, shocked

"Really?"

"Yeah" He put his stuff in, and slide in the passenger seat.

I laughed and got in. "where to now?" I asked, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking space.

"Make a left up here" He said pointing towards the lot exit.

"Alright"

I pulled into his drive-way. His house was beautiful. It was a colonial, painted blue. We got out and we walked in. His mom walked up to us.

"Hello, sweetie, who's your friend?" she said.

"Mom, this Marley Miller"

"Hello dear"

"Hi Mrs. Hawthorne" I smiled at her,

"We will be up working on a project" he said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Alright, dears" she walked off and I followed Scott upstairs. I was amazed at his room. It was clean and organized.

"Wow" I said, setting my bag down.

"What?" he turned around.

"Your room, I thought it would at least be messy" I said

"Oh, well, my mom's kind of a clean freak." He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I see." I laughed. "I like it though"

He laughed and patted a spot next to him on the bed. I sat down beside him.

"Where should we start?" he asked, pulling out a notebook.

"Um, how about we look for shapes" I said lying on my stomach, looking at my book. He laid next to me, looking thru his book.

3 hours later, I was saying my goodbyes, and heading home. I was pulling in my drive-way when my phone rang. It was Luna.

"Hey" I said, as I got out of my car.

"Hey" she said

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well, Scott is on the basketball team, and wants me to watch. You can bring Steve."

"Alright, I'll go, so what's with you and Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were all happy today"

"Um, I kinda like him. He's like made for me. Sporty, nice, organized, sweet, and HOTT!"

"Ohhh, what about Brock then?"

"He's a jerk. Scott is way better then him"

"Totally. How was the study date?"

"Really fun, we laughed and got to each other more. His mom is really nice." I walked in my house, past my dad, up to my room, shut the door, took of my coat, and sat on my bed.

"That's good, well I have to go. See ya later Mars"

"Bye, Luna" we hanged up. I walked into my walk-in closet, put sweat-pants on, and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs to find my parents, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where were you after school?" my dad asked

"I had to go to someone's house to work on a project. I left you a voicemail" I said picking up an apple from the kitchen

"Who's house?" my mom asked

"This new kid, Scott. I've been showing him around."

"That was nice of you" my dad asked. That was it. The conversation over with. I looked at the both of them, then grabbed a water bottle, and walked back upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School was boring that day. I had gotten up, picked up Luna and Scott. Basically, slept through all my classes, last hour though was pretty fun. Scott made me laugh so hard I cried. After school, we talked awhile before he had to leave to get ready for the game. I couldn't wait for the game. I walked over to Luna's locker, where Steve was standing.

"Hey guys, you ready?" I said, we were going to go to my house to change for the game, because it was closer to town.

"Yep" Steve said as Luna shut her locker.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked out to my car, and drove to my house. We got changed and left. I left my parents a note, and a voicemail. As I parked my car, the place was already packed; we got our tickets then sat down. The music started and our team came jogging out. I saw Scott; he looked so cute in his uniform. Scott looked up to me and smiled. I waved and smiled.

We were winning with 45 seconds left. All the high school students were standing up, cheering. The buzzer rang. We won! I walked out of the gym and waited for Scott to come out. Luna and Steve went some where else, while I sat there on the bench Scott finally came out and smiled when he saw me. I got up and walked over to him.

"Great game" I said

"Thanks" he said

"You're really good"

"Oh stop, your making me blush" he said jokingly.

I laughed "no, for real you are."

"Okay, so do you think you can pick me up tomorrow for the football game?"

"Of course, I will" I said as I saw Luna and Steve approach

"Good, I'll see you then. Bye Marley" he smiled and walked over to some boys and started talking

"Awe, look at the cute couple" Steve said

"Shut up" I said, hitting him playfully in the arm

Luna laughed "come on, lets go I'm tired."

I dropped them off and went home. It was about 11:30 when I got home. My parents weren't home yet, so I just walked up stairs and straight to bed. Of course, they weren't home, stupid meetings.

The next morning, I got up and changed for the game. I had sweatpants, running shoes, and a sweatshirt that the boys made for me. It said 'Football Queen' on the back and 'Plymouth' on the front. I pulled my hair into a low pony tail on the side, but a hat over my head and grabbed a pair of gloves the boys were during games. I grabbed my keys, said bye to my folks and left. I pulled up to Scott's house and walked up to the door and knocked. He answered.

"You ready to have some fun?" I said smiling

"Oh yeah" he said. He said good bye to his parents and walked out. He was wearing sweatpants, running shoes, gloves, and an Ohio State sweatshirt.

"I like your sweatshirt" I said as I climbed in my car.

"Thanks, I like yours too" he said smiling as he got in.

I drove to Nick's place. There were about 15 cars there already. I couldn't wait; it was going to be so much fun. Scott followed me, as I walked around back. I could here the boys yelling. I laughed to myself. I opened the gate, with Scott behind we walked over to the boys.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey, Queen" they all said.

"This is Scott." I said pointing to Scott.

"Hey Scott" some of the boys said

"Lets get this started, Miller you pick your team" Nick said,

"Okay, hmmm, Scott, Nick, Andy, Sam, Joe, David, Brandon, Zac, Cody and Mitch" I said,

"Brock, you've got the rest." Nick said as he walked over.

"Your going down, Fisher." I said

"Whatever you say Miller." Brock said.

We started playing. Nick called hike and I ran down the end zone. He threw me the ball. I jumped up and caught it.

"Woo Hooo" I said dropping the ball and dancing around.

"Nice" Scott said giving me a high-5.

My team scored 3 more touchdowns. The score was 21-7. I was running down the field, when Nick threw Scott the ball. He caught it and was running down the field when Brock tackled him. The guys jogged over and helped them up. I laughed at them. They all looked at me. I laughed harder.

"What?" Brock said

I laughed more and pointed.

"What?" he looked down at his pants. "Shit."

Everyone looked and started laughing. He had fallen in dog crap.

"Sorry about that dude" Nick said

We started playing again. My team won of course. 42-21. I walked over to the guys. "Great game"

"Great game, Miller" Brock said.

"Thanks, Fisher" I said. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Mars, what are you doing?" Luna said

"I just got done playing football"

"Oh did you win"

"Of course I did"

She laughed, "Want to come over?"

"Sure, I have to drop of Scott, and then I'll be over"

"Okay, see ya later" she hung up

I looked up as I stuck my phone in my pocket. "I have to go, thanks guys, bye! Come on Scott." He walks over. The guy's wave.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Scott as I was driving

"Hell yeah. You were amazing" he chuckled.

"I know I am." I laughed. I pulled into his driveway. I was going to totally miss him. I wanted to spend more time with him. Was I crushing on him?

"Hey, thanks for today. I'll see ya later." He got out of my car.

"No problem. Bye Scott" he closed the door and walked to the door and went in. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off to Luna's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe you like him" Luna said, as she put a movie in.

"I know" I said as I ate some popcorn.

"I think you should go for it. Brock is just a player; I mean he has a girlfriend, every other week"

"I know, I might" My phone went off. Text message from Scott. I smiled.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Scott texted me"

"Awe, text him back, I don't mind"

"Alright"

Hey Mars! –Scott

Hey Scottie 3 Mars

Scottie? –Scott

Yeah. Lol. What's up? 3 Mars

Just chilling. You? – Scott

Watching a movie with Luna 3 Mars

Sweet, what movie? –Scott

Harry Potter 4 3 Mars

Ha-ha, awesome. –Scott

Totally 3 Mars

Um, Mars, can you meet me at the park tomaro around 1:30? –Scott

Sure! 3 Mars

Great. –Scott

We texted for a while longer, I was excited. I could barely go to sleep. Luna and I watched more movies till we fell asleep. I woke up around 10:30. Luna was next to me, awake.

"Good morning" I grumbled.

"Good morning" she said.

"Ugh, why did we stay up so late?"

"I don't know, but we haven't done that in so long."

"I know I miss it. Let's try to do it again next weekend"

"Okay" she said, getting out of bed.

"Well, I better get home, and get ready, I have to meet Scott at the park." I said gathering my stuff.

"Alright, have fun, tell me everything later."

I laughed "I will bye" I walked out and down the steps. Luna's grand-pa was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. "Bye, Mr. Hall"

"Bye, Marley"

I walked out and hopped in my car. I drove home. When I got home, I saw a note on the fridge.

_Marley-_

_Me and your father went shopping. Don't know when we will be back. _

_Bye-_

_Mom and Dad_

Gone again. I went upstairs got in the shower, got dressed and was out the door by 1:00 o'clock. I drove to the park. I saw Scott, sitting on a bench. I smiled, he looked cute. I got out of my car and walked over to him.

"Hey there stranger" I said, sitting next to him.

He turned and looked at me "hey there" he smiled. God, he had a sexy smile.

"So, what are we doing at a park?" I asked

"Oh, umm, I have to ask you something" he looked deep into my eyes.

"What is it?" I looked deep into his.

"Marley, I like you a lot."

"You do?"

"Yes and its okay if you don't like me back." He looked away. I grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me.

"It's not okay, because I like you two, a lot." I smiled. He smiled and tightens his grip on my hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Marley?" he asked

"Yes!! I mean, sure" I laughed, blushing.

He laughed. "You're cute when you blush"

I blushed more. Omg! He asked to me be his girlfriend. I wanted to jump up and down. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. We were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He was an amazing kisser. We walked around the park, holding hands, laughing, and kissing. I was leaned up against my driver door with him up against me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then he leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll see you later" he said. I was still in some kind of fog.

"Alright" I smiled. He kissed me one last time, before he got into his brand new pick-up truck that he got. I got into my car; put my head against the steering wheel. Wow. What a day. I picked up my phone and called Luna.

"How was it? What happened? Why aren't you answering me?" she said quickly

"Hold on, lady. It went great. He asked me to be his girlfriend, we kissed too. It was awesome." I said, turning onto the main road.

"Omg!!!!! Are you serious?? That's so awesome. I'm so happy for you!" she said happily.

"I know." I laughed. I was turning into my driveway. "Hey I'm home now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay! Bye!" she hung up. I laughed, and then got out of my car. I walked in and saw my mom cooking.

"Hey mom" I said, grabbing an apple and a water.

"Hey sweetie" she said cutting up veggies.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, me and your father have to go to a meeting and the ladies are in charge of food." she put the veggies on a dish and made it look pretty.

"Oh okay." I walked up the stairs to my room. I lay on my bed, did some homework, read a book, ordered pizza, then watched a movie and went to bed.

BEEP! BEEP! Stupid alarm. I hit the off button, got up and took a shower. I was parking my car, when a familiar pick-up truck was pulling up next to me. I got out and saw Scott getting out.

"Hey there cutie" I said getting my stuff out. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey there" he walked over and kissed me. I could never get tired of his kisses. He grabbed my bag, and my hand, we started walking towards the door.

"Hey guys!" Luna said, walking over holding Steve's hand.

"Hey Luna" Scott said. "Hey Steve"

"Hey" Steve said.

"Hey!" I said. We all walked in together. Scott and I went to our lockers, while Luna and Steve went to Luna's.

"Want to work on our math project after school today?" he asked, shutting his locker.

"Don't you have practice?" I said, shutting mine.

"Yeah, after practice?" he said grabbing my hand as we walked down the hallway to homeroom.

"Of course" I smiled up at him.

The rest of the day went awesome. I couldn't stop smiling. Nick and Andy patted Scott on the back and saying he was a lucky guy. I just laughed. After school, I was leaning up against my locker, while he was putting his books in his bag. He shut his locker, and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful" he said, smiling.

"Awe, you're pretty hot yourself." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled back, smiling. He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the gym.

"So, I'll see you around 6 tonight" he said.

"Yep. Have fun in practice" I said as we neared the locker room doors.

"I'll try" he laughed. He kissed my cheek. "Bye, Marley" he turned and walked into the locker room.

"Bye" I turned around and walked out to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I pulled into his drive way, got out and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hawthorne answered.

"Why, hello Marley. Scotts waiting for you upstairs"

"Thanks, Mrs. H" I said walking up the stairs. I walked to his room and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me"

He opened the door smiling. "Hello there"

"Hi" I walked in.

He walked over and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled away, "homework first." He laughed. He had an amazing laugh. It was sexy too. I smiled and walked over his bed and sat down.

"Should we start making the poster?" I asked

"Yeah, you cut, I'll paste." He said getting the supplies.

"Alrighty" I grabbed the papers and scissors. I handed him the cut out pieces and he glued them on the paper. We were done about an hour later. I turned on my back, as he put the finishing touches on it. He rolled over lying on his side next to me. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. He kissed me. I kissed back. We started making out. He was on top of me with his hand on my waist. My hand was running through his hair. Ten minutes later we pulled away, breathing heavy, when his mom called us for supper. I fixed his hair. We walked downstairs, holding hands. He led me to the dinning room, where his dad was sitting.

"Hey dad, this Marley, my girlfriend" he said taking my chair out for me. I sat down, as he sat down beside me.

"Oh, so you're the famous Marley I've been hearing about." He smiled at me. I giggled. "Scott talks about you everyday" I looked at Scott. He's face was red.

"Its okay, nothing to be embarrassed about" I said.

"I guess not" he said as his mother came in. She sat down and we all started eating. It was so yummy.

"Mrs. H., this really good" I said to her.

"Why thank you dear."

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever"

She looked at me. "My parents have meetings every night. Ever since my brother left for college, they are always gone. I'm usually at my best friend's house."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that dear" she smiled. "Your welcome here whenever you like"

"Thank you, Mrs. H"

Scott grabbed my hand helped me up. "We have some work to do"

"Thanks for dinner" I said walking away with Scott. We went up to his room and watched a movie. I snuggled up to him on his bed. He wrapped his arm around me. After a year of not feeling safe, I finally did, I felt protected.

"So, can you explain something to me?" he asked

"Sure"

"How come you hate your parents?"

"Well, I used to never hate them, until Ryan left, then they just kinda left me, always on business trips, at dinners, just stupid stuff and when I would talk to them about it, they would just ignore it, and say 'well we are just trying to give you a good life' and whatever, so by them working all the time, we became the richest family in Plymouth, that's how I have that mustang, we actually used to have a maid service, and if you ever come to my house you'll see what I mean by rich. It's the biggest house on the block, maybe the biggest in Plymouth."

"Oh"

"Yeah, and people think, I am a total snob because of all the money I have, so that's why Luna is my only best friend, besides you and Steve."

"Thanks for explaining"

"No problem" I smiled up at him. I left soon after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow, my life was going awesome. My parents were never around, I had an amazing boyfriend, awesome friends, and I was starting to like school. I sat on bed thinking; I looked outside and saw a winter wonderland. We had a 2 hour delay that morning. It was still snowing. I was watching the news, to see if they were going to cancel school. I looked back to the TV to see that Plymouth Schools were closed. YES! I grabbed my phone and called Scott.

He answered. "Hello?" he sounded sleepy.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I hope I didn't.

"No, you didn't. I would wake up anytime to hear your voice." Was he ever the sweetest?

"Awe, well, school's closed, want to hang out?"

"Of course, but where, it's like a winter wonderland out there"

"I know. Why don't you come to my house, because I know my car won't be good driving in the snow?"

"Alright, I'll see you in five then"

"Okay bye" we hung up. I was smiling. I walked to my closet and got changed, pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it flow. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and other morning rituals. I was walking out of my room, when I heard the doorbell. I ran down the stairs, walked fast to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was my amazing boyfriend. "Come on in" I said as he walked in.

"Wow, nice place, you were right, it is big." He was looking all around. I didn't think my place was that awesome.

"Uh, thanks, and umm, yeah." I giggle. He smiled at me.

"What are we going to do?" he said as he looked around.

"Well, we could watch a movie, then have lunch here, then go out and play in the snow" I said walking away. He followed me.

"I see you have our whole day planned" I turned around.

"Yes I do. Now come on." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. I laid his coat on the back of my desk chair. He looked around my room, and then he came over and sat on my bed.

"What movie?" I said pointing to my movie case.

"Wow, um, how about, _Pink Panther_?" I laughed. I loved that movie.

"Sure." I grabbed the case, walked to my TV and put it in. I pressed play, and walked over to my bed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I giggled. We snuggled up together watching the movie. I made him a grilled cheese sandwich, for lunch as I had a bowl of soup. After lunch, we put on some heavy gear, and went outside to play in the snow. We made a snowman, a couple of snow angels, and we had a snowball fight. His mom called him around 4:30 to tell him to come home. He wanted me to come with. I really wanted to, but I had to talk to my parents. He kissed me a few times before he left. I went back up to my room, got in some warm clothes and waited for my parents.

It was around 10:30 when they came home. I walked down the stairs. "Mom, dad, I have to talk to you" they looked at me. "I have a boyfriend now, for about 3 days now. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were never home."

My dad looked at me. "You are not dating him"

"What?" I was shocked.

"I don't care who is he or what, you will never see him again. I and your mom have found you a boy that we like. He will be coming over after school tomorrow." He walked away.

"No, that is so not happening" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Honey, listen to your father." My mom said. I can't believe this. I have to leave. I'll stay at Luna's.

"I'm not going to listen to that bastard; I'm leaving, because this isn't a home anymore. After Ryan left, you totally forgot about me. I'm just some human being that happens to live in your house. I'm here alone, for hours. You don't even tell me you love me anymore." She looked surprised at me. "Don't even worry about me. I'll be out of your hair. Goodbye, Jen." I walked off, holding back tears. I grabbed my suitcases; put some of my stuff in them. I'll come back another day. I grabbed my phone, coat, keys, and bags. I walked out to my car, put my stuff in and drove to Luna's. When I parked my car, in front of her house, I was crying, hard. I got out and walked to the door. Mr. Hall answered it. "Marley? What's the matter?" he pulled me inside.

"I left home. My parents don't want me." I couldn't believe I was saying that.

"Luna! Get down here!" he yelled. He turned to me "is your stuff in your car?" he said as Luna came down.

"Yes, thank-you" I cried even more when I saw Luna. She rushed over to me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked pulling my into a tight hug. I told her everything. "You can stay here as long as you like." She hugged me again. Mr. Hall brought in all my bags. Luna helped me carry them upstairs to my new room. Mrs. Hall brought me, some hot coco. I was wiped out from crying. I called Scott, and told him. He comforted me, he even made me smile. I think I love this guy. I fell asleep that night, smiling.


End file.
